


Deal

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deals, F/F, Illegal Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Whitty makes a deal with two of the shadiest people in town to save her sister.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the last one for now. The camp ground has Wifi but I’ll probably be too busy doing camping things in order to post a fic anyway. This was really fun though. I promise the next thing I write won’t be T.E.S.T. related.

Whitty walked towards the alley, a look of both determination and caution on her face. She looked around to make sure no one was following her, and when the coast was clear, she continued forward.  
  
Waiting at the end of the alleyway were two short figures, their faces covered in shadows. They had been waiting patiently for her arrival. As they were in darkness, a lone streetlight stood in front of them, illuminating the space between them and Whitty. Once she reached them, one spoke up.   
  
”You’re _late_.” a high pitched female voice spoke, breaking the silence. ”This better be worth our time.”   
  
”I’m sorry,” Whitty replied. ”I had trouble finding the place.”   
  
”Are you alone?” the other voice asked, a bit more tomboyish but still smooth.   
  
”I made sure of it.” she assured them. The sound of the wind blowing reminded them of how alone they were.   
  
”Good.”

  
”Are you Aqua and Navy?” Whitty questioned. She didn’t remember exactly where she heard the names, but knew they were the ones to go to in the absolute most desperate times. The problem was that they were rumored to be a tad bit morally questionable, some of their wares being not so legal.   
  
”Depends.” the tomboyish voice responded. ”Who’s asking?”   
  
”My name is Whitty.” she told them. ”I was told to come here. My sister is sick and they said you have a rare cure.”   
  
One of them stepped forward into the spotlight. From under her hat revealed a glimpse of blue hair. A trench coat covered most of her form. Whitty assumed she must have been Aqua due to her hair color. ”You’re going to have to be more specific. What exactly are you looking for?”   
  
”Oh, well I need something called Rose Tears.” she explained. ”I have been told you two can get it, but I can’t say who I heard it from.”   
  
”You know that it still hasn’t been legalized, right?” she reminded her.   
  
”I know, but I’ve heard it can cure what my sister has.” Whitty revealed. ”We’ve tried getting doctors, but there’s nothing they can do.”   
  
The second figure, who must have been Navy, stepped forward as well. She too was wearing a trench coat, but Whitty saw that she had dark skin and a dark brown afro. For someone who made a living in selling illegal medicine, she seemed a bit… what was the word? Out of place? ”Obtaining it won’t be easy.”   
  
”Please, she doesn’t have much time left.” she pleaded. ”Whatever I have to offer, I will give it to you.” Taking out her wallet, she showed them what she had. ”How much will it cost?”   
  
”Seeing what we must do in order to get it, I’d say around...” Aqua pondered for a moment, then looked back at Whitty. ”One thousand dollars.”   
  
”One thousand dollars?!” she exclaimed.   
  
”Keep your voice down.” Navy warned. ”Before someone hears...”   
  
”I don’t think I have that much on me.” What was she going to do? It was too expensive. Despite this, she was determined to save her sister. There was no way she was going to leave without making some sort of deal with them. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and looked towards them, pushing any fear she had aside. ”Isn’t there anything else I could do? I really need this.”   
  
”Hmmm...” Aqua thought out loud. She paused for a brief minute, and looked at Whitty again. ”I don’t know...”

”We do have to go through great lengths to get it.” Navy added.

  
”Please...” she begged. Whatever Aqua was planning, she could only hope it was in her favor.   
  
”You know what?” she said, adjusting her trench coat slightly. ”I’m feeling a bit generous.” She walked closer to Whitty, her face being partially visible. A teardrop shaped tattoo could be seen on her right cheek. ”You’ll pay us five hundred.”

”Thank you-”

”However,” she continued. Of course there was a catch. This was Aqua and Navy she was dealing with, after all. ”You will do favors for us to pay the rest off.”

”What do you want me to do?” she asked nervously.

”We’ll decide when then time comes.” Navy assured her. ”But for now, pay up.”

Whitty reluctantly took five hundred dollars from her wallet and handed it to Navy, who took her hand and smiled. She kissed it before letting go.

”Meet us in this spot next week.” Aqua ordered. ”On the dot.”

”W-will do.” she muttered, hoping this was the right decision.

Of course it was, she was doing this to save her sister after all. But was it worth it? She hoped it was. Especially since she had no idea what she was getting herself into. It was too late to turn back. The deal had been made.


End file.
